Nach dem Ringkrieg
by LadyFeana
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte darüber, wie es mit den Protagonisten des Herrn der Ringe nach dem Ringkrieg und dem Untergang Saurons weiter gegangen sein könnte.
1. Prolog

_Alle Figuren, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, gehören J. R. R. Tolkien und werden von meiner Wenigkeit nur geliehen. Die Geschichte um die Figuren herum jedoch entstammt meiner (kranken?) Fantasie._

_Dies ist eine Geschichte über die Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg und nach dem Untergang Saurons. So oder so ähnlich könnte es weiter gegangen sein. Aber lest selbst und macht Euch ein Bild davon._

_Eure Lady_

* * *

**Prolog**

Eine Frau stand am Rande des großen Platzes, dessen Mitte ein blühender, weißer Baum zierte.

In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Bündel, welches reglos an ihrer Brust verharrte.

Es schwieg.

Das gleiche Schweingen umhüllte die Frau. Sie fühlte dieses Schweigen nicht zum ersten Mal.

Leise raschelten die Blätter im Wind, die der Baum des Lichtes in den letzten Tagen immer öfter verlor.

Tränen rannen das feine, immer noch jugendlich und zart aussehende Gesicht der Frau hinunter. Sie trug ein langes Gewand von schwarzer Farbe. Ein Schleier verdeckte die sonst so funkelnden und schönen Augen der Elbin. Diese Augen waren nun gezeichnet von Schmerz und Trauer.

In ihren Armen hielt sie das nun schon zweite totgeborene Kind, welches der Thronerbe von Gondor hätte werden sollen.

Ein zweites Mal war sie bereits unter der Last des Todes ihrer Kinder zerbrochen. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie gestorben waren. Es verlangte sie nach einer Antwort. War dies die Strafe dafür, dass sie vor zweieinhalb Jahren ihrer Unsterblichkeit entsagt hatte?

Sie konnte es nicht wissen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass der Tod ihrer Kinder erst der Anfang war.

Als die Frau Schritte hinter sich vernahm, drehte sie sich leise weinend um. Sie blickte in das Gesicht des Königs. Das einst so stolze Geischt des Königs von Gondor war nun von vielen Sorgenfalten gezeichnet und wirkte nur noch durch ein unbestimmbares, fast verloschenes Feuer in den Augen lebendig.

„Arwen… Komm, lass uns hinein gehen. Es ist zu kalt hier draussen zu dieser Jahreszeit."

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang ihm kläglich.

Dann, plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, erbebten die Schultern Arwens und sie konnte ihre Trauer nicht mehr verbergen. Sie presste das Bündel mit ihrem toten Baby immer noch an sich und fiel Aragorn, dem König von Gondor und ihrem Ehemann, in die Arme.

Aragorn strich sanft mit einer Hand über Arwens Haar.

So standen sie dort und ließen ihrer Trauer freien Lauf; niemand wagte es, sie zu stören.

* * *

_Ich weiß, dass der Prolog nicht allzu lang ist, aber das werden sie bei meinen Stories irgendwie nie... Falls es einige von euch neugierig gemacht haben sollte, sind Reviews erwünscht._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hallo an alle!_

_Meine Wenigkeit meldet sich zurück mit dem ersten Kapitel. Ich werde es jetzt uploaden, obwohl es bisher keine Reviews gegeben hat- dafür war der Prolog wahrscheinlich wirklich zu kurz._

_Dann mal viel Spaß damit._

_Eure Lady_

* * *

Kapitel 1

_„Und schießlich gibt es das älteste und tiefste Verlangen, die große Flucht: Dem Tod zu entrinnen." _

„Mir war dieser Wald schon beim ersten Mal nicht geheuer…", grummelte der Zwerg vor sich hin. Seine Streitaxt steckte in seinem Gürtel, obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er sie in den Händen hätte halten können um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können.

Auch nach dem Krieg und der Vernichtung des einen Ringes musste man sich vor ins Exil geflüchteten Orks in acht nehmen.

Doch in Wahrheit gab es in diesem Wald nur eines, was Gimli, der Zwerg, fürchten musste- und das war der Wald selbst.

Etwas ungelenk zügelte er sein Pony- welches besonders kräftig gebaut war- und blickte sich um.

„Herr Elbenprinz, könnten Wir uns vielleichte etwas beeilen? Ich will nicht länger als nötig in diesem… wundervollen… Wald verbringen."

Gimli blickte sich misstrauisch um, denn er wusste, dass die meisten von der Bäume seine Worte hören konnten. Und sie reagierten oft sehr ungehalten, wenn man sie beleidigte.

Erst recht seit des Erwachens der Ents und ihrem Kreuzzug gegen Saruman.

Zweieinhalb Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, und die Gemüter hatten sich beruhigt. Ein neues Zeitalter war angebrochen in Mittelerde, und in den meisten Teilen herrschte Frieden.

Auch die Ents, die den Wald Fangorn bevölkerten, waren friedliebende Wesen; solange man ihnen nicht mit Äxten oder Feuer zu nahe kam.

Hinter Gimli ritt gemächlich, auf einem starken, ungewöhnlich hübschen Schimmel, ein großer, blonder Krieger, der einen Bogen über seiner Schulter und einen mit Pfeilen bespickten Köcher auf seinem Rücken trug.

Er lachte und rief: „Gimli, mein werter Freund, lass mich doch ein bisschen dem Geflüster der Bäume lauschen. Sie haben viele alte Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Wir werden Fangorn noch schnell genug verlassen."

Der Elb schwieg noch eine Weile, trieb dann sein Pferd in einen flotten Trab und schloss zu Gimli auf.

„Wie kommst du klar mit deinem Reittier, Gimli?", fragte Legolas Grünblatt und blickte auf seinen Freund hinunter.

Während des Krieges war Gimli die meiste Zeit kämpfend hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd gesessen- was für einen bodenständigen Zwerg schon eine große Herausforderung darstellte. Mittlerweile aber hatte er Gefallen daran gefunden, im Sattel zu sitzen und beherrschte die Kunst des Reitens schon recht gut.

„Sehr gut. Danke der Nachfrage." Gimli grinste.

Das ungleiche Paar ritt eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

Eine Woche war es nun her, seit sie vom Hofe Aragorns aufgebrochen waren. Beide, weder Legolas noch Gimli, hatten den Drang verspürt, zu ihren Familien zurück zu kehren.

Legolas hatte deswegen lange Zeit im Zwist mit seinem Vater, dem Elbenkönig von Düsterwald, gelegen. Dieser hatte von seinem Sohn verlangt, mit ihm und seinem Volk nach Valinor zu segeln- in die unsterblichen Lande.

Legolas jedoch hatte andere Pläne- er wollte in Minas Tirith bleiben und Aragorn beim Aufbau seines Königreiches helfen.

So war er mit seinem Vater verblieben, dass sein jüngster Sohn auf Mittelerde verbleiben konnte, wenn er dafür die Verantwortung für sein Erbe, das Königreich Düsterwald, übernahm.

Auch Gimli zog es nicht zurück in die Höhlen und Minen seiner Familie jenseits der Berge.

Er hatte Gefallen gefunden an dem Leben, das die Elben führten, und hatte so kurzerhand beschlossen, an der Seite Legolas zu bleiben und mit ihm nach Düsterwald zu gehen.

„Sieh mal, Gimli! Dort vorne lichtet sich der Wald bereits. Bald hast du es geschafft." Legolas grinste und ließ sein Pferd erneut antraben und ließ Gimli rasch hinter sich.

„Na warte. Wir wollen doch mal sehen, wer von uns schneller ist", brummte er und spornte sein Pony zu einen schnellen Galopp an.

Beide wussten nicht, wer am Waldrand bereits seit einem halben Tag auf sie wartete und ihre Reise in eine andere, unvorhergesehene Richtung lenken würde.


	3. Chapter 2

_Celebne: Danke für dein Review und sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, dass es auch in Kapitel 2 noch nicht wieder um Arwen und Aragorn geht. Du musst wissen, dass die Handlungsstränge eine gewisse Reihenfolge haben, die ich einhalten muss, um meine Story voran zu bringen. Aber keine Angst, auch Arwen und Aragorn werden in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder auftauchen. Denn Grund für die Fehlgeburten soll an dieser Stelle aber noch nicht verraten werden- das kommt an späterer Stelle. g_

_Nun dir, und vielleicht auch ein paar anderen, viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels._

_Eure Lady_

_Für die Priesterin, die ich über alles vermisse und die hoffentlich so zurückkehren wird, wie ich sie habe gehen lassen._

* * *

Kapitel 2

_„Ein bißchen Freundschaft ist mir mehr wert als die Bewunderung der ganzen Welt."_

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien auf die grünbewachsenen Hügel, die sich sanft durch die Landschaft schlängelten. Zwischen diesen Hügeln inmitten des Auenlandes sah man ein geschäftiges Treiben. Karren, vor die kleine, robuste Ponys gespannt waren, rumpelten über die Wege, und hier und da trieben einige kleine, aber freundlich aussehende Personen einige Schweine vor sich her.

Der Beobachter dieser friedlichen Szene stand auf einem dieser Hügel und blickte auf seine Mitmenschen hinab. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst bei seiner Gartenarbeit sein müssen, doch Samweis Gamdschie genoss den frühen Morgen.

Die Zeiten waren nicht immer so friedlich gewesen. Immer, wenn es ihm möglich war, nahm er sich eine kleine Auszeit und dachte darüber nach, wem er diesen Frieden zu verdanken hatte. Er kannte die Geschichte des einen Ringes- besser als jeder andere in diesem Land. Denn er selbst, der Gärtner Samweis, war dabei gewesen, als der Ring im Schicksalsberg vernichtet wurde und so der Frieden in Mittelerde wieder hergestellt worden war.

Und jedes Mal, wenn er an diese Ereignisse dachte, fragte er sich, wie es Frodo nun gehen müsste. Nach dem Ringkrieg war er mit seinem Onkel Bilbo und den Elben in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt, und seither hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Frodo hatte ihm sein Heim, Beutelsend, vermacht, und so war Samweis nach seiner Rückkehr dort eingezogen und hütete Frodos Hab und Gut wie seinen Augapfel.

„Träumst du wieder von alten Zeiten, mein Liebster?"

Sam erschrak und drehte sich dann mit einem Seufzen um. Rosa, seine Frau, war hinter ihn getreten, ohne dass er etwas gemerkt hatte. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, in dabei zu erwischen, wie er seinen Tagträumereien nachhing. Er lächelte sie an.

„Ja, du hast mich wie immer ertappt." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte.

Er hatte sie schon immer schön gefunden, schon vor seiner Reise Richtung Mordor. Doch hatte er sich nie getraut, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Als er dann von seiner gefährlichen Reise wiederkehrte, erschien es ihm als das einfachste von der Welt, Rosa um ihre Hand zu bitten. Sie ihrerseits hatte strahlend zugestimmt, und seitdem waren die beiden glücklich verheiratet und hatten bereits Kinder.

Er ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Komm, lass uns gehen", sagte er dann. „Die Arbeit ruft."

Arm in Arm schlenderten sie den Hügel hinab und ließen das Treiben der anderen Hobbits hinter sich. An der Weggabelung zu ihrem Haus trennten die beiden sich.

„Bis heute Abend, Sam", verabschiedete sich Rosa lächelnd, während sie schon auf ihr Haus zueilte. Auch sie hatte genug Arbeit mit Haushalt und Kindern. Sam winkte ihr noch einmal zu, ehe sie im Haus verschwand, und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zur Arbeit.

Er arbeitete immer noch als Gärtner- dies war schon immer sein Beruf gewesen. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, jemals etwas anderes zu machen. So schlenderte er den Weg Richtung Dorfmitte entlang und pfiff leise vor sich hin.

Hier in Hobbingen kannte sich jeder, und so wurde Sam einige Male aufgehalten, um hier und da ein Pläuschchen zu halten. Nach gut einer halben Stunde erreichte er das Haus, dessen Garten er sich heute vorzunehmen hatte. Sein Arbeitgeber wartete bereits auf ihn.

„Guten morgen, Herr Moosbaum", grüßte Sam freundlich und nickte dem schon etwas älteren Hobbit freundlich zu. „Womit soll ich denn loslegen?"

Der alte Hobbit starrte Sam eine Weile an und schwieg. Dann kam er ihm entgegen und sagte knurrig: „Nur das Laub auffegen und Unkraut jäten. Weiter nichts."

Sam ließ sich von der unhöflichen Art des Mannes nicht beirren. „Schon geschehen", grinste er und machte sich an die Arbeit.

An solche Kundschaft war Sam gewöhnt. Gerade die älteren und schon etwas exzentrischen Menschen ließen ihn kommen um sich um ihren Garten zu kümmern. Entweder fehlte ihnen einfach Gesellschaft, auch wenn die dies nie zugegeben hätten, oder sie waren einfach nicht mehr fit genug, ihren Garten selbst ordentlich zu halten. Sam machte sich nichts aus den ein oder anderen Sticheleien seiner nicht ganz so einfachen Kunden. Er wusste, sie würden ihm am Ende doch dankbar sein und seine Arbeit mit einem Lächeln quittieren.

So arbeitete der Hobbit schweigend vor sich hin. Als er fast schon am Ende seiner Arbeit angelangt war, da hörte er ein leises Klappern wie von Hufen. Im ersten Moment war dies nichts ungewöhnliches, denn auch die Hobbits benutzten Ponys für ihre tägliche Arbeit. Aber an diesem Hufgetrappel war etwas anders… Sam vermochte nicht zu sagen, was es war. Er lauschte noch eine Weile, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Laub zu seinen Füßen.

Einige Minuten später jedoch bog ein großes, rappschwarzes Pferd um die Ecke, dessen Schatten auf den emsig vor sich hin arbeitenden Sam fiel.

Dieser bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hob langsam den Kopf. Als er sah, wer da vor ihm auf dem gigantischen Ross saß, klappte ihm der Mund auf und der Rechen, mit dem er eben noch das Laub zusammen gekehrt hatte, fiel klappernd zu Boden.


	4. Chapter 3

_Celebne und Pandora: So, in diesem Kapitel geht es endlich wieder in Gondor weiter. Viel Spaß damit! Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, wie ihr das Chapter findet, denn ich hatte damit schon so meine Differenzen. g_

_Eure Lady_

_Für diejenige, die mir fast den wertvollsten Menschen im meinem Leben genommen hat._

* * *

Kapitel 3

_„Der Tod lächelt uns alle an, das einzige was man machen kann ist zurücklächeln!"_

Aragorn stand vor dem Baum des Lichtes und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es ging zwar langsam und stetig in den Herbst über und alle Bäume verloren nach und nach ihre Blätter. Auch für den weißen Baum war es üblich, in der kalten Jahreszeit ein paar seiner wunderschön geschwungenen Blätter einzubüßen, jedoch stand er normalerweise das ganze Jahr über in voller Blüte. Er war das Zeichen dafür, dass der rechtmäßige König Gondors auf dem Thron saß.

Doch in letzter Zeit verlor er mehr und mehr Blätter, als ob er an einer Krankheit litt. Konnte es damit zusammen hängen, dass es immer noch keinen Thronerben in Aragorns Blutlinie gab? Er wusste es nicht.

Bei diesem Gedanken überwältigte ihn einmal mehr die Trauer, die er in dem letzten Jahr stets mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Schon zwei Kinder waren tot geboren worden… Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, woran dies lag. Tränen stiegen dem sonst so stolzen König in die Augen, als er sich an Arwens schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht erinnerte. Sie litt genau wie er unter der Unwissenheit.

Noch eine Weile stand Aragorn unbewegt da uns grübelte vor sich hin. Dann jedoch gab er sich einen Ruck und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. Trotz seines persönlichen Schmerzes hatte er immerhin noch ein Land zu regieren. Gondor war seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen.

Viele Städte waren zerstört worden, und Orks streiften noch hier und da durch die Lande. Obwohl sie damals vernichtend geschlagen worden waren, raubten und plünderten sie in den kleinen Dörfern, wo die einfachen Bauern sich nicht wehren konnten.

Aragorn hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Krieger in die entsprechenden Dorfschaften zu schicken um dort für Ruhe zu sorgen. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er selbst hätte losreiten können um sein Reich zu verteidigen. Doch hatte er mit dem Amt des Herrschers auch ein Amt der Verantwortung übernommen. Viele bürokratische Dinge zwangen ihn, in dem Palast von Minas Tirith zu bleiben und von dort aus zu regieren. Der Waldläufer hatte sich erst eine ganze Zeit lang nicht damit abfinden können. Er war wochenlang ruhe- und rastlos durch die weiten Hallen des Palastes gestreift, fühlte sich unnütz und war mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen, sein Pferd zu satteln und einfach in die Wildnis hinaus zu reiten.

Dieses Gefühl war besonders stark gewesen, als Legolas und Gimli ihn vor einer Woche verlassen hatten, um nach Düsterwald zu reiten. Seine beiden Freunde waren ihm eine unglaublich große Hilfe beim groben Wiederaufbau Gondors gewesen und waren ihm seit der Zeit des großen Krieges besonders ans Herz gewachsen. Wenn er nicht ein Reich zu regieren und eine Frau an seiner Seite gehabt hätte, so wäre er ohne Zögern mit den beiden geritten. Aber diese Zeiten waren für ihn vorbei.

Aragorn ging mit zügigen Schritten die Treppe zum Thronsaal hinauf, in welchem gewiss schon einer seiner Berater mit den heute zu erledigenden Aufgaben auf ihn wartete.

Als er jedoch den Saal betrat, erwartete ihn gegen seine Erwartungen niemand. Der Saal war vollkommen verlassen, was für diese Tageszeit sehr ungewöhnlich war. Er verließ den Saal durch eine angrenzende Tür und traf dort, in einem der kleineren Gemächer, auf Arwen.

Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, der alles andere als bequem aussah, und trotzdem sah sie so anmutig aus wie immer. Aragorn konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Seine Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln, aber nur kurz. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Ihr langes Gewand umfloss spielend ihren Körper- es schien eigens für sie gemacht. Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich habe Kunde erhalten", sagte sie nach einer Weile und sah ihrem Gemahlen in die Augen. Aragorn zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Etwas an der Art, wie Arwen dies sagte, zeigte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ruhig erwiderte er: „Um was geht es denn? Haben die Orks wieder eines der Dörfer angegriffen?"

Arwen schwieg. Sie vermochte nicht mehr, in anzusehen. Sie nahm ihre Hand von Aragorns Arm und drehte sich um. Langsam ging sie zum Fenster und sah auf den Garten hinaus, der hinter dem Gebäude lag.

Aragorn trat hinter sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er wusste, dass Arwen sprechen würde; sie würde es tun, wenn sie bereit dazu war.

„Faramir war vorhin hier", begann sie langsam. „Er sagte, er habe in den Ebenen von Rohan einen Kundschafter getroffen, der eine Nachricht an den König von Gondor zu überbringen hatte. Er erklärte sich bereit, dem Kundschafter den Rest des Weges abzunehmen und ritt auf dem schnellsten Wege hierher."

Sie drehte sich abrupt um und sah Aragorn an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich leichtes Entsetzen.

„Aragorn! Gandalf ist ein weiteres Mal zurück gekehrt… Er spricht davon, dass das Böse sich erneut sammelt. Niemand weiß, was es ist und wo es sich versteckt hält. Aber Augenzeugen berichten, es sei um einiges schrecklicher als die Orks und finsterer als Sauron selbst gewesen ist!"

Aragorn starrte seine Frau aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das Böse? Das Böse war doch mit der Vernichtung des einen Ringes zerschlagen worden! Das konnte nicht sein. Das hieße dann ja, dass sich eine neue, schreckliche Macht erhoben hatte und Mittelerde erneut bedrohte. Und das zu Zeiten, in denen die Welt auf Frieden eingestellt war und es kaum noch Krieger gab. Niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten, das Kriegshandwerk weiter zu lehren, wo doch Sauron und seine Streitmacht geschlagen worden waren.

„Das heißt", sagte Aragorn in einem finsteren Ton, „dass es an der Zeit ist, den wahren Pflichten eines Königs nachzukommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Aragorn sich um und verschwand im Thronsaal. Arwen blieb in dem kleinen Zimmer zurück und sah ihm verzweifelt nach.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hallo an alle! Ich wollte mich auf diesem Wege mal für eure Reviews und die Anmerkungen darin bedanken! Ich bin echt fasziniert von euren Spekulationen und Anregungen. Ich werde versuchen, einige davon zu berücksichtigen, aber schließlich soll die Geschichte ja auch ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel wird euch gefallen und hoffe auf weitere Kommentare._

_Eure Lady_

_Für Avalarion, der mir immer zuhört und immer noch nicht genervt von mir ist._

* * *

Kapitel 4

_„Verhüllung ist Verheißung. " _

Es klopfte an der runden, aus dunklem Holz gehauene Tür. Rosa stand gerade beim Abwasch in der Küche und legte das Geschirrtuch beiseite. Wer konnte das um diese Zeit sein? Ihr Mann war bei der Arbeit und kam nur selten ungewohnt früh nach Hause. Auch erwartete sie keinen Besuch, denn unter Hobbits war es nicht üblich, unangekündigt an anderer Leute Tür zu klopfen. Schließlich waren Hobbits freundliche Leute und bewirteten ihre Gäste gerne großzügig- was sie natürlich nicht konnten, wenn jemand unangemeldet vorbei kam.

Rosa trocknete sich schnell die Hände ab und eilte zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

„Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie…", und dann brach sie abrupt ab. Vor ihrer Tür stand ihr Mann, mit von der Gartenarbeit verschwitztem Gesicht und Dreck an den Händen. Doch er war nicht allein. Neben ihm stand ein Mensch. Das heißt, Rosa vermutete, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte, denn sie konnte nicht viel mehr als seine Beine seinen Bauch erkennen. Sie schluckte einmal, sah ihren Mann verwundert an und trat dann hinaus ins Freie, um den neuen Gast besser betrachten zu können.

Vor ihr stand ein alter Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart und einer Pfeife in einem Mundwinkel. Der Mann selbst wirkte freundlich und hatte ein leichtes, wenn auch ein wenig besorgt wirkendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Augen versprühten ein Feuer, das von Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit erzählte.

Sein langer, in Grau und Weiß gehaltener Mantel hing elegant an ihm hinab, und sein Stab aus einfachem, aber wertvoll aussehendem Holz, verlieh ihm ein imposantes Auftreten.

Rosa sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an und runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte diesen alten Mann, der sich seit dem letzten Mal, seit sie ihn gesehen hatte, kaum verändert hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich ganz genau daran, was geschehen war, als er im letzten Zeitalter hierher gekommen war und welche Sorgen und Ängste sie ausgestanden hatte.

Und als Sam dann nach langer Zeit endlich wieder heim gekommen war und ihr berichtete, was er auf seiner Wanderung nach Mordor alles hatte durchstehen müssen, hatte sie gehofft, diesen Mann nie wieder zu sehen und in Ruhe mit Sam ihr Leben leben zu können.

Doch nun stand er wieder vor ihr: Gandalf, der Zauberer.

Sam brach nun endlich das Schweigen: „Sieh, wer uns einen Besuch abstattet!" Er lachte kurz und herzhaft und stieß Rosa scherzhaft in die Rippen. Er wusste, was sie denken mochte und wollte ihr auf diese Weise ihre Sorgen nehmen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch wusste Sam noch nicht, dass Gandalf gekommen war, um Sam erneut mit einer wichtigen, aber auch gefährlichen, Aufgabe zu betrauen.

Legolas preschte aus dem Wald hervor und zügelte sein Pferd. Gimli war mittlerweile dich hinter ihm- er verstand es für einen Zwerg recht gut, sein Pony zu Höchstleistungen anzuspornen. Als Gimli jedoch sah, dass Legolas nicht allein war, sondern noch ein anderer Reiter auf einem glänzenden Braunen neben ihm stand, da zügelte er sein Pony und straffte die Schultern.

In einem eleganten Schritt ließ er sein Reittier neben dem Legolas aufmarschieren und blieb stehen. Dann betrachtete er den Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Pferd saß und ihn ebenfalls wachsam musterte. Es war ein Elb, ein großer, schlanker Mann mit blondem Langhaar. Sein Gesicht war schön und eben, seine Hände kräftig und zart zugleich.

Legolas, der schweigend beobachtet hatte, wie sich Elb und Zwerg misstrauisch musterten, rührte sich nun.

„Gimli, darf ich dir Amras vorstellen? Er ist einer der Elben aus dem Königreich meines Vaters. Soeben sagte er mir, er sei freiwillig auf Mittelerde geblieben, weil er sehr an Düsterwald hängt."

„Es ist meine Heimat und wird es auch immer bleiben. Mein Schicksal ist an das des Königreiches Düsterwald gebunden", fügte Amras mit einer leichten Verbeugung hinzu. An seiner Tonlage war ihm anzumerken, dass er Gimli immer noch nicht traute- denn schließlich war er ein Zwerg. Zwischen Zwergen und Elben hatte lange eine tiefe Abneigung geherrscht, die hier und da noch nicht ganz abgeklungen war. Auch Gimli schien dem Elben noch nicht ganz zu trauen.

Trotzdem nickte auch er leicht und erwiderte: „Die Freunde von Legolas sind auch meine Freunde."

Nachdem dies verkündet war, machten sie sich alle drei auf den Weg. Amras erzählte ihnen, dass er sofort los geritten war als er hörte, dass Legolas aus Gondor aufgebrochen war, um nach Düsterwald zurück zu kehren. Er hatte einfach nicht ausharren können, bis der Elbenprinz in Düsterwald ankam. So war er los geritten in dem Vorhaben, dem Prinzen sicheres Geleit zu seinem Königreich zu geben.

So ritten sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Als sie den großen Fluss Anduin erreichten, machten sie Rast. Sie ließen ihre Pferde an dem Ufer des Flusses trinken und aßen selbst eine Kleinigkeit. Als sie gerade fertig waren, wandte Amras sich an Legolas.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum ich so überstürzt aufbrach, um Euch zu finden", erklärte er in einem traurigen Ton. Legolas sah ihn ruhig an und wartete darauf, dass Amras weitersprach. „Zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges war es nicht sehr einfach für euren Vater, König Thranduil, die Orks von Düsterwald fern zu halten. Die Waldspinnen waren ihnen gute Verbündete und drangen immer tiefer in das Königreich vor. Es gab viele Verletzte und auch Tote zu beklagen. Viele Familien und Existenzen wurden zerstört. Nach dem Auszug unseres Volkes zu den grauen Anfurten habe ich mein Bestes getan, um alles wieder aufzubauen. Doch mit mir blieben nur wenige. Umso mehr freuten wir uns, als wir erfuhren, dass Ihr nun zu uns zurückkehrt um über Düsterwald zu herrschen. Doch ich muss Euch leider sagen, dass Ihr ein zerstörtes Reich vorfinden werdet."

Amras konnte Legolas nicht in die Augen blicken und wandte den Blick zu Boden. Legolas jedoch legte seine Hand auf Amras Schulter und sagte: „Ich danke Euch, mein Freund, für Eure Ehrlichkeit. Ich brauche tüchtige Leute wie Euch. Zusammen werden wir Düsterwald wieder ins Licht führen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, saß auf und sagte: „Nun, da wir ausgeruht sind, lasst uns weiter reiten."

Rosa hatte mittlerweile ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und begrüßte nun endlich ihren Gast.

„Guten Tag, Gandalf! Entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich hatte nicht mit Euch gerechnet. Kommt doch auf eine Tasse Tee herein."

Sie machte eine Geste Richtung Tür, doch Sam merkte, wie schwer ihr dies fiel.

„Vielen Dank, meine Liebe. Ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir und kann eine Tasse Tee gut gebrauchen." Er duckte sich, um sich nicht den Kopf an der niedrigen, runden Tür zu stoßen und betrat das Haus, das einmal Bilbo und Frodo gehört hatte. Dies rief eine Reihe böser Erinnerungen in ihm wach und er war erleichtert, dass er wusste, dass die beiden nun ein anderes Leben führten. Eines, das er wieder aufgegeben hatte, um erneut nach Mittelerde zurück zu kehren um das Böse abzuwenden.

„Setzt Euch doch", bat Rosa und zischte Sam im Vorbeigehen zu: „Und du solltest dich waschen, bevor du dich zu uns an den Tisch setzt."

Als Sam aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, saßen Gandalf und Rosa bereits am Tisch, wobei Gandalf mit seiner Größe den Tisch um einiges überragte und mit dem Kopf an die Decke zu stoßen drohte. Bei dem schon fast lächerlichen Anblick musste Sam kichern. Dann aber wurde er wieder ernst, setzte sich an den Tisch und sagte: „Nun, mein lieber Gandalf, jetzt erzähl doch einmal, wie geht es Frodo und Bilbo? Und was führt dich zu uns?"

Gandalf blickte Sam eine Weile lang an, ehe er sagte: „Das, mein guter Samweis Gamdschie, ist eine sehr lange Geschichte."

Rosa seufzte. Der Ton, in dem Gandalf diese Worte gesagt hatte, verhieß nichts Gutes. „Dann werde ich wohl vorsorglich noch etwas mehr Tee kochen", murmelte sie verdrießlich und stand auf. Während sie in der Küche hantierte, fing Gandalf an zu erzählen.


	6. Chapter 5

_An alle: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich nehme mir jedes einzelne zu Herzen und versuche, etwas daraus zu machen. _

_Da bei mir jetzt demnächst die Uni losgeht, kann es sein, dass ich es nicht jede Woche schaffen werde, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem noch Lust habt, weiter zu lesen._

_Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß mit diesem Chapter._

_Lady_

_Für Raina, die sich auf eine lange, weite Reise begeben hat._

* * *

Kapitel 5

_„Verhüllung ist Verheißung. " _

Gandalf und Sam saßen immer noch am Tisch. Der Tee dampfte in ihren Bechern, während Sam begierig darauf wartete, dass Gandalf endlich mit seinem Bericht anfing.

Gandalf, der tief in Gedanken schien, nippte an seinem Tee und verbrannte sich daran die Unterlippe. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, dann blickte er Sam entschuldigend an. Er räusperte sich und begann, langsam und leise, als fürchtete er, von jemandem belauscht zu werden.

„Wie du dich sicherlich noch erinnerst, mein lieber Freund, war mir die Ehre zuteil geworden, mit den Herren Bruchtals und Lothloriens zu den ewigen Landen zu segeln. Ich war sehr erfreut über diese Ehre, denn schließlich hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt ja bereits eine zweite Chance bekommen. Als wir dort ankamen…"

„Verzeih, wenn ich dich unterbreche, Gandalf", sprudelte es aus Sam hervor. „Aber könntest du mir nicht etwas über die ewigen Lande erzählen? Und wie es Frodo und dem alten Bilbo geht?"

Gandalfs strenger Blick ließ ihn abrupt verstummen. „Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, dass du neugierig bist. Aber du kannst dir sicher ebenso denken, dass es mir nicht erlaubt ist, über die ewigen Lande zu sprechen. Unter normalen Umständen ist es noch nicht einmal vorgesehen, dass jemand aus dem ewigen Leben zurückkehrt! Aber soviel soll gesagt sein: Frodo, und auch dem alten Bilbo geht es gut. Sie haben ein Leben in Frieden gefunden.

Nun aber zurück zu unserem Thema. Du und Frodo, ihr habt eine lange und sehr gefährliche Reise auf euch genommen, um den einen Ring zu zerstören und Sauron zu vernichten."

„Was euch auch gelungen ist", fügte er hinzu, als Sam protestieren wollte. So blieb er stumm und bedeutete Gandalf mit einer ungeduldigen Geste, weiter zu reden.

„Das vierte Zeitalter ist angebrochen in Mittelerde, und ich hörte, dass man es das Zeitalter des Friedens nennt. Dies ist mit Sicherheit mit Aragorn als König von Gondor auch so gewesen, aber selbst er konnte nicht wissen, was für eine ungeheuer dunkle Macht sich hinter den Bergen im Schattenreich Angmar zu regen beginnt."

Gandalf hielt inne. Sam saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl, Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein… Frodo und er waren fast gestorben bei dem Versuch, den Ring der Macht zu vernichten. Ihm lief noch heute ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr Frodo sich gequält hatte, wie schwer die Bürde des Ringes auf ihm gelastet hatte. Und er, Samweis Gamdschie, hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Alles was er tun konnte war, an Frodos Seite zu bleiben und ihm beizustehen. Und das hatte er auch getan. Und jetzt, wo er seit Jahren ein glückliches Leben führte, sollte alles wieder von vorn beginnnen?

Gandalf seufzte. „Ich weiß, was jetzt in dir vorgeht, mein Freund. Du hast bereits gelitten. Du hast Qualen durchstanden, die die wenigsten von uns überleben würden. Doch trotzdem rührt sich eine neue Macht, wegen der man entschied, dass ich aus den ewigen Landen wiederkehren solle, um dich und die anderen davon zu unterrichten."

„Die anderen?", keuchte Sam ungläubig. „Soll das heißen…?" Gandalf nickte.

„Ja, so leid es mir tut. Wir werden erneut losziehen müssen, um uns der Gefahr zu stellen."

„Nun gut." Sam seufzte. Er machte sich natürlich unendlich viel Sorgen um seine Frau und um seine Kinder. Aber auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass er tun musste, worum Gandalf ihn bat. Er und die anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft wussten, worauf es ankam.

Sam stand auf, reckte sich einmal kurz und fragte: „Wo soll es denn hingehen?"

Gandalf kam nicht umhin, kurz zu lächeln. Das war der Hobbit, den er kannte.

„Unser erstes Ziel heißt Düsterwald, mein Junge. Dort werden wir zwei von denen treffen, die uns auf dieser Reise begleiten werden."

Sam sah ihn an. Ihm war soeben etwas eingefallen. „Gandalf, du hast noch gar nicht gesagt, mit was für einer dunklen Macht wir es zu tun haben."

„Das… das werde ich erzählen, wenn wir wieder vollständig sind, mein neugieriger Herr Hobbit."


	7. Chapter 6

_So, hier nun endlich das nächste Kapitel, soeben frisch meiner Tastatur entsprungen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr habt auch nach der Pause noch Lust aufs Lesen._

_Da ich im Moment im Erstsemester-Streß bin, kann es sein, dass das nächste Kapitel noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen wird._

_Bis dahin aber viel Spaß mit diesem hier._

_Eure Lady_

_Für Lee, die mir in letzter Zeit sehr viel Trost spendet._

* * *

Kapitel 6

_„An den Scheidewegen des Lebens stehen keine Wegweiser."_

Legolas, Gimli und Amras ritten in einem gemächlichen Schritt, Seite an Seite, in Richtung Düsterwald. Sie waren nun nicht mehr als einen halben Tagesritt vom Königreich des Elbenprinzen entfernt. Seit der Rast, die sie am Anduin eingelegt hatten, hatten sie nicht mehr als nur die notwendigsten Worte miteinander gewechselt. Legolas hatte sich zwar nichts anmerken lassen, aber insgeheim nahm ihn die schlechte Nachricht, die Amras ihm überbracht hatte, stark mit.

Er kannte Düsterwald als ein stolzes und schönes Königreich, welches zu den schönsten unter den Elbenreichen zählte. Und dies, seine Heimat, sollte fast vollständig zerstört worden sein? Er verspürte jedoch nicht nur Verzweiflung, sondern eine ebenso heftige Wut. Wut, die sich gegen seinen Vater richtete. Er hatte seinen Vater immer für einen guten und stolzen Mann gehalten, dem das Wohl seines Königreiches über alles ging. Und dieser Mann, sein Vater, sollte sein Königreich so im Stich gelassen haben? Das konnte er sich nicht erklären. War er denn so ohne jegliche Hoffnung gewesen? Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass Legolas wusste, dass er seinen Vater nicht nach seinen Beweggründen fragen konnte.

All dies ging ihm durch den Kopf, während sie seiner Heimat immer näher kamen. Gimli, der zur linken Legolas ritt, warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er hatte nicht das ganze Gespräch zwischen Prinz und Untertan mitbekommen, aber er wusste wohl, dass es nichts Gutes gewesen war.

Er hatte jedoch nicht danach gefragt- er kannte den Elb gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nur reden würde, wenn er bereit dazu war. Elben hatte in der Hinsicht nun einmal ihre Eigenheiten. Und diese kamen besonders dann zum Vorschein, wenn es um ihre Familie ging.

Gimli konnte das nur schwer nachvollziehen. Zwar gab es auch bei den Zwergen eine recht strenge Hierarchie, die von allen eingehalten und akzeptiert wurde, jedoch waren die Familienbande nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie bei den Elbenvölkern. Aber so schwer es ihm fiel, all das zu verstehen- auf der anderen Seite war Gimli eben von diesen Eigenheiten besonders fasziniert und hatten letztendlich dazu geführt, dass er beschlossen hatte, Legolas zu begleiten.

Auch der Dritte im Bunde, Amras, sagte nichts. Es war nicht ganz klar, ob es sein Schweigen seinem Willen dazu entsprang oder ob er darauf wartete, von seinem Herren zum Sprechen aufgefordert zu werden.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend entgegen, als sie endlich die ersten Ausläufer Düsterwalds erreichten. Legolas zügelte sein Pferd und gebot Gimli und Amras ebenfalls, anzuhalten.

Eine Weile schwieg er, doch dann sagte er entschieden: „Nun, meine Freunde, lasst uns sehen, was mein Vater mir hinterlassen hat."

Mit diesen Worten trieb er sein Pferd in einen flotten Trab und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Gimli und Amras wechselten noch einen besorgten Blick und folgten dann dem Erben Düsterwalds.

Arwen hatte noch eine geraume Weile in dem Gemach gesessen und war ihren Gedanken nachgehangen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was ihr Mann, den sie über alles liebte, nun vorhatte. Er war als König von Gondor für die Sicherheit seines Reiches zuständig und daher verpflichtet, etwas gegen die dunkle Bedrohung zu unternehmen. Aber Arwen wusste nur zu gut, dass es Aragorn nicht nur um sein Königreich ging. Sie wusste, dass er sich in diesem Moment einen Plan zu Recht legte, wem er die Herrschaft seines Reiches übergab während er sich erneut in die Gefahr begab.

Bei dem Gedanken rann ihr eine Träne über ihre weiche, warme Wange. Sie wollte nicht, dass er fortging. Sie wollte nicht hier allein gelassen werden und darum bangen müssen, ihren Gemahl vielleicht niemals wieder zu sehen. Diese Angst hatte sie bereits einmal durchstehen müssen und wäre fast selbst daran zugrunde gegangen, als sich im rechten Moment doch noch alles zum Guten wendete.

Doch wer konnte ihr sagen, dass es auch dieses Mal wieder ein gutes Ende nehmen würde? Sie wusste, dass es keine Garantie gab.

Als sie die Schritte vernahm, die sich schnell näherten, stand sie auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Kurz darauf erschien Aragorn in der Tür und sah sie schweigend an.

Sie nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, was du tun musst. Und mir behagt es nicht, aber ich werde hinter jeder deiner Entscheidungen stehen, die du triffst."

Mit diesen Worten lief sie auf ihn zu, ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und begann verzweifelt zu weinen.


End file.
